kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Annie Wilconson
Annie Wilconson is the best friend of Emily Matthews, and Vaati's assistant and lover in the White Lotus. History Firstborn Saga Emily revealed her secret about Cosmo, Nova, and Zuri to her in Final Preparations, just before they were kidnapped by Brotherhood villains. Annie and Emily befriended Gary the Stormtrooper and ventured off to rescue them. But when they reached the base, and the room with the aliens, they were captured by Brain and his villains, who then obliterated Emily using ecto lasers, upsetting Annie, whom Gary locked in a cell afterwards. Annie tried convincing Gary that they didn't have to serve Brain, just because they were made to, but couldn't. She was startled when Emily came back later as a half-ghost. Annie accompanies Emily and the aliens during Legend of the Eight Firstborn. Nextgen Series Vaati and Annie began to spend more time with each other as they got older. Annie became inspired by Vaati's beliefs of freedom, and after hearing of the Apocalypse, she swore to be loyal to Vaati as long as he tries to save the world. She learned that Vaati wanted to become a Logia airbender, but since Logia airbenders can't get married, she was upset. In Windy Marvel, when Vaati finally proposed to Annie, wishing to have a child, Annie turned him down, reminding him of his desire to be a Logia. Her rejection allows Vaati to unlock his Logia powers. After Vaati ended up having a daughter with a Nimbi named Charle, Annie went along with Vaati's plan to abandon Wendy at an orphanage. She would pretend to be Wendy's mother when the time came, and wouldn't mention the incident with Charle. In The Great Candied Adventure, Annie oversaw the Raccoon Pirates' adventure as she flew over the sea with her glider, then took land on Vaati's ship. They discussed how those kids were the Next Generation that would save them from the Apocalypse. In Legend of the Seven Lights, after Wendy completes her mission to Casinopolis, Vaati introduces her to Annie, who pretends to be Wendy's mother like she promised. Their warm reunion makes Carla angry and causes her to grow ill. Annie and Vaati take Wendy to the Negaverse while Facilier cares for the kitten. Battles *Annie, Emily, Cosmo, and Nova vs. Brotherhood villains. *Annie vs. Vaati. *Team Forest and Junior Prospectors vs. Morton Koopa Jr.. *Siege of Star Station. Relationships Wallabee Beatles Annie likes to torture Wally. For a time, the two seemingly dated. Emily Matthews Emily is Annie's best friend, and the two are very loyal and trusting to each other. Cosmo and Nova When Emily lets Annie in on Cosmo and Nova, she's bound to help Emily protect them. Vaati Annie and Vaati have a mutual relationship, in which Annie can't understand him sometimes. While Vaati often betrays Annie when he helps her, he is later sneaking her presents. In their adult years, Annie grows very fond of Vaati's beliefs, and vows to be loyal to him always. She wishes for Vaati to be powerful, and although she loves him, she would turn down his wedding proposal so he could become a Logia. Appearance Annie has long brown hair that goes to her elbows. She wears a white sweatshirt, with a green T-shirt over it, blue jeans, and white shoes. When she goes swimming, she claims to wear a bathing suit that has to do with her messing with Wally. Personality Annie is a major fangirl, who loves Kids Next Door, namely the characters Wally and Kuki. Annie is also pretty devoted to her friends, and she loves her friends greatly. Abilities Annie isn't too physically strong, but her signature weapon is a small, wooden slingshot. While it doesn't do much damage, it stuns enemies quite well, better enabling her teammates to attack them. In her adult years, she possesses a much improved slingshot arsenal. She flies around on a glider, and uses hi-tech goggles to see from afar. Final Smash "I'll take the sky any day!" Annie's Final Smash is Shooting Sticky Stars, where she flies around on her glider and shoots enemies with exploding goop bombs from above, sticking enemies in place so her friends can attack them. Stories She's Appeared *Trying to tell you *A Hey Arnold! KND Truth or Dare? *Moving on *Wishing Well *Final Preparations *Birthday *The Storm *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Windy Marvel *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *She's the cartoon representation of Fearofchicken13, her creator, though of a different name. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Really Big Hat's Pages Category:Allies Category:Marksmen Category:White Lotus Members